peelfandomcom-20200213-history
10 January 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-01-10 ; Comments *A 90 minute recording of a two hour broadcast is available. *Sean Dickson from the High Fidelity is in the studio with a new record. *The white label that follows is 2% composed by Peel. *Tracks not included on any available recording are marked § Sessions * J Mascis & The Fog #1. Recorded 2000-12-13. Available on the Strange Fruit CD - The John Peel Sessions . Tracklisting *Elmo Williams & Hezekiah Early: Booster (LP: It Takes One To Know One) Fat Possum/Epitaph 803131 $''' *Big Youth: Things In The Light (3xCD: Natty Universal Dread [Hot Stock]) Blood & Fire BAFCD034 '''$ *Usual Suspects: Synapse (2x12": Syndrome EP) Renegade Hardware RH027 § *J Mascis & The Fog: Same Day (Peel Session) :(JP: 'We used to have a good anglepoise light in here. That when you hit it (I don't want to be too DLT-ish about this) but when you hit it, it made the most satisfactory ringing noise and they've now got some kind of trendy light designed by some twat in Milan. And when you hit that it just. taps the light I mean really what pleasure can you get out of that, tell me. hits the light again None at all.') *James Brown: I'm Shook (LP: It's A Mother) Polydor KSD1063 @''' *Naysayer: Deathwhisker (CD: Deathwhisker) Carrot Top SAKI024 '''@ *Nile: Pestilence & Iniquity (CD: Amongst The Catacombs of Nephren Ka) Relapse RR69832 :(JP: 'And they Nile are going to be in our lovely country at the end of February and they're gonna do a set from Peel Acres. Actually I just said that to frighten Sheila'.) *Anthony B: Nah Bou To Dem Boss (7") Now Records 0008 *J Mascis & The Fog: Ammaring (Peel Session) *Sender Berlin: Little Cherry (2xLP: Tresor Compilation Vol 8) Tresor TRESOR150 @''' :(JP: 'There's been no Pig's Big 78 tonight because I forgot to record one.') *Jeff Beck: Roy's Toy (CD: You Had it Coming) Epic ESCA-8232 '''@ *Yardbirds: The Nazz Are Blue (LP: The Yardbirds) Columbia SCX6063 :(JP: 'Although that was never anything other than an album track, I use to do this rigged chart in San Bernardino California which I used to say was the British charts. And that was in there for a very long time, although it never was a single.') '' *High Fidelity: Scream If You Want To Go Faster (CD single: Scream If You Want To Go Faster) Plastique Recordings FAKE 106 '@''' *'Pause on File 1' *Sean Dickson: Pig Might Fly (Demo CD) White Label 001 @''' *Nice: The Thoughts Of Emerlist Davjack (7": Album Sampler ) AS2 '''@ *'File 1' resumes 1m 27s from end of above *Pink Floyd: Careful With That Axe Eugene (7": - Point Me At The Sky) Columbia 8511 *Craig Walsh: Syncro (10": Fully Fulled EP) Primate Recordings PMTEN 019 @''' *J Mascis & The Fog: Waistin (Peel Session) *Merry Pierce: Femme Fatale (CD: Beach Blanket Bingo) Jonagold Records JGR 31012 '''@ *John Duffey: Hickory Wind (CD: Always in Style) Sugar Hill SUG 3926 @''' *J Mascis & The Fog: I'm Not Fine (Peel Session) *Kemal & Rob Data: Star Trails (12": Star Trails ) Audio Blueprint ABPR 013 *Mabibi Na Mabwana: La Paloma (Various Artists CD: La Paloma #4) Trikont 0272 '''@ *Melys: All Played Out (CD Single: Un Darllenwr Lwcus) Sylem Records CD007 *Fotomoto: Krivbass (CD: Fotomoto) White Label @''' *Tracks marked '''@ are available on File 2 *Tracks marked $''' are available on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 2001-01-10 (incomplete) *2) 2001-01-xx Peel Show LE596 *3) 2001-01-xx Peel Show LE602 ;Length *1) 01:33:34 *2) 1:32:20 (to 47:54) (16:43-26:57 unique) *3) 1:32:11 (from 1:22:23) (to 1:28:59 unique) ;Other *1) Thanks to Lorcan and his database for helping with the update of this tracklisting and to Isector for the recording. *2) Many thanks to Lee. Created from LE596 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel January 2001 Lee Tape 596 *3) Created from LE602 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel January 2001 Lee Tape 602 ;Available *1) Mooo *2,3) Mooo Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Isector